Laura x Makise
by OtakuNymph
Summary: Laura and Makise have a good time. My first story, please don't hate me for it!


Laura X Makise

'It's raining pretty bad' thought Makise as she looked over the edge of her balcony and into the dark street below. 'Didn't think it would get this bad' just then she thought she heard something. 'A soft, delicate voice?' Is this what she heard under all the racket of the rain? 'There it was again. What was it' she poked her head out over the edge of the balcony and looked straight down. What she saw made her mouth gape open.

"Laura?" She called down. Small bright eyes pierced the darkness as the small girl looked up. "Can you open the door?" She called up. 'Oh, yea that's right, she's still in the rain'

Makise ran down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom. "Hey! What are you doing here in the rain and at this time of night?"

"I-I was just out driving home when my car broke down, and your house was really close, so i stopped here." Answers Laura.

"Ok first your house is no where near mine, and second you don't even drive. How am i supposed to believe you?" Laura just stammers and looks away very flustered. "Here, come with me, ill dry you off. And you can stay here until it stops raining." Makise leads her to the laundry room up the stairs and leaves Laura there while she goes down the hall to start the bath.

After a little while, as Makise is walking back to the room where Laura is she can hear the tiniest of... Moans? 'What on earth...?' Makise's face completely flushes as she sees Laura on the ground, butt naked with a small vibrator between her legs and a very happy smile on her face. "What are these you have here Makise? They are so naughty. This isn't like you"

"uh w-w-well those are none of your business. Why are you digging into my stuff anyways?" Makise reply's

"Aw whatever. I have a proposal anyways. You come and join me down here or i send a pic of me all defenseless with these toys onto your Facebook profile through your phone. "

"Y-you wouldn't"

"Do you really want to bet on your guess?"

"F-fine. What do i have to do Laura?"

Laura grabs Makise's extended hand and pulls her down on top of her. When the two girls recollect themselves Makise finds herself completely on top of Laura's stomach, both legs on either side and her right hand on Laura's breast. Her face completely flushes and she tries to get up and apologize, but she is yet again pulled back by the small girl. "N-no don't leave now" Laura says. "P-please stay"

With her face burning red Makise shakes her head up and down very slowly. "O-ok i'm going to start... I guess"

Makise gets her right hand and gently places it around the girls left breast once again. "K-keep going Makise, you can do this." Makise flinches, but begins again. This time as she grabs her breast she puts a finger on top of her nipple and starts to move it in small circular motions. Makise then starts to do the other side as well. As Laura gets more excited her face flushes even more. "This is so embarrassing Laura!" She says.

"I-its fine your doing great Makise, let me help you." Laura grabs the small vibrator and brings it to Makise's hand. "Use this on me". She then guides Makise down to her lower regions and presses the on button. "Just start rubbing it like you do with yourself Makise. Its easy. " as she says this her head whips back as Makise starts to use the vibrator. As Makise begins to move her hand up and down in a painting motion little Laura begins to moan.

Makise, all caught up in the moment moves her lips down to Laura's nipples and begins to lick them. First the left then the right. As Laura begins to moan more and more, Makise begins to bite very lightly on them. "AAAH Makise stop! Slow down or i'm gonna. I'm gonna pee!" As she finishes the sentence Laura does exactly what she said catching Makise by surprise.

After Laura's little spasm she fall to the ground again completely exhausted. Makise stops the vibrator and then stands up. Laura looks up at her and says, "a-are you done?"

"No" Makise reply's. Just getting started.

Makise then begins to remove her pajamas, one after another. Pants, shirt, bra, revealing not particularly big boobs but more so than Laura's (*snicker*) she then removes her panties fully revealing everything to the younger girl. She then gets down and again climbs on top of Laura. "Again with me?" Laura asks.

"No, something different" Makise reply's.

Makise then leans in and kisses Laura on the lips, pushing her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around every which way. After what seem like forever Makise lets go leaving a small trail of spit on the ends of either's tongue. They both stare at each other soulfully. And then like on cue Makise gets up and turns around putting her pussy straight over Laura's face catching her off guard. "Good luck Laura" she says cheerfully and then plants her face into Laura's nether regions. Laura whips her head back onto the floor and squeals with pleasure.

While Makise is devouring her from the opposite end. "Hurry up Laura don't make me do everything" and with that she sits even further on top of Laura planting her end onto Lauras mouth. Laura slowly releases her tongue and starts to softly lick the wet area. She uses her tongue softly and in an artists motion. She then begins to pick up speed and tries to go ahead of Makise by inserting her tongue deep into the canvas of Makise. This makes Makise raise up only pushing on Laura more and making Makise squeal with delight even more. "L-l-lets do this together Laura!"

"Right!" Replies Laura. They both furiously begin to lick each other swallowing mass amounts of sweet honey from the others lower regions as it grows faster and faster both pushed as hard as they could squealing with all the pleasure in the world as they both came together.

Later Laura wakes up from her bed on the floor wearing one of Makise's long sleeve shirt and nothing else. She gets up while rubbing sleep out her eye. As she walks down the stairs she smells the start of a breakfast. Wondering who could be cooking in her house two long arms come from behind Laura and fall down around her shoulders. "Morning sleepy head. Ready for some breakfast?"

As last night all came back to her she turned her head to Makise's, said, "of course i am" and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
